poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Cloudy Fate, Bright Future in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with the trainers and their Psychic Pokemon are floating) Charlene: Trust your heart, with your Pokemon can completely! And soon you will have true vision! There is a hot, hot like hidden deep within our minds! The stars will guide the light from our minds! Through the fastest of space! Yes, we are all truly one with the universe! The truth each and everyone us is totally connected to the universe! (Suddenly a woman opens her eyes as hair hair wiggles and Psychic floats her) Charlene: Oh, my! Lady Olympia! (All the Psychic Pokemon and their trainers watches Olympia floating as she yells) Olympia: I see it. A light! (She creates a green light) In the near future. Kalos will face an unprecedented threat! And trap with in the vortexs of this threat. I see them, the face of those who will gathered here in Anistar City! (Then the image of Ash, Emerl and the DigiDestined leaders shows) One with the deep green eye and those who walk along side it. (Then the image of Professor Sycamore was shown) And the one who will show the way. (Team Robot In Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest Opening starts) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Cloudy Fate, Bright Future. Narrator: Our heroes are now at the Anistar City, Pokemon Center following Serena's second princess key win. Soon Ash will battle for his next Kalos Gym Badge. Serena: One more, then it's the master class. Bonnie: Those princess keys are so pretty. Serena: And next it's you and me. Eevee: Eevee! Zoe Orimoto: Your Eevee is so adorable. Ash Ketchum: No way, Serena's gonna lose. And there's no way we're gonna lose either, right? Pikachu: Pikachu! (Pikachu pats his red cheek, electricity comes out which causes it to scare Eevee and hides behind Serena) Kari Kamiya: Eevee. Serena: It's okay, there just having fun. Tai Kamiya: Your Eevee has to deal with it's fear of everything. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Renamon: Maybe you should control your excitement not scare Eevee. Rika Nonaka: It's okay, Eevee. Everything will be fine. Your friends are here to help and protect you, and pretty soon when you evolve into something like Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon or Sylveon so you can face your fears of everything. Serena: I guess you're right, Rika. Yoshi: I was wondering about your Eevee will evolve into something soon. Mario: Okay, so what's next on the list? Gabumon: Ash has to battle the 7th Gym leader remember? Clemont: Do you remember when Tierno was telling us about the Anistar Gym Leader specializes and Psychic types? Ash Ketchum: I sure do and bring it on, I'm getting my seventh badge no matter what! Pikachu: Pi, Pikachu! Davis Motomiya: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Veemon: You said it! Ash Ketchum: Alright, race ya to the gym! Serena: Ash, wait up! Bonnie: No fair! Clemont: Hey, couldn't we just walk for a change?! Takato Matsuki: '''There's no time for that! We've got to go, come on Guilmon! '''Guilmon: Right behind you Takato! Flain: Wait up, dudes! (Then we see Malva the elite four in the TV) Malva: Our next story concerns Mega Evolution. Professor Sycamore is schuele to arrive today, in order to begin research on the sundial, Anistar City's greatest symbol. Some have theorized that the sundial came from space. All thought it's origins remain a mystery. Resent research shows there is a real connection between the Anistar's sundial and the mega stones. Much attention is being focused on Professor Sycamore the leading authority on Mega Evolution, and what he will discover after researching the sundial. (Up in the building we see Team Rocket and the other Villains) Dr Eggman: Well, those heroes are going to see the Sundial. Meowth: So the sundial is today's hot topic. Jessie: It's sparkles, just like a beautiful jewel. James: Some have called it, one of Kalos seventh wonders. Major Nixel: It's quite exciting for that. Jessie: But I wonder? Major Nixel: What? Jessie: In what universe is that a sundial? James: I'm so glad you ask me that. It's Professor James, mysteries of Kalos. It is said the sundial came to us from space, ruthly 3, 000 years ago. An object, very littlest no about. Ha! We use it to tell time, because it always glows, it certain intervolt. Dr. Eggman: That's sounds just like it's rare and rare can be. Meowth: It sure smells like treasure to me. (Wobbuffet pops out) Major Nixel: Be quite! James: Just think of the huge amount of capablite week could admass by giving our hands on that clock! (Team Rocket's eyes turns jewel with the background change to the Sundial) Jessie: To put it, simply, swipe the sundial! Meowth: Like with the smile! James: Did in our hands, on something that massive could be a challenge. Jessie: Challenging is who we are! (Wobbuffet pops out of nowhere and throws Meowth off the building) Dr Eggman: Wobbuffet never stops coming out of your Pokeball. Bowser: So can you tell us about your ideas, Donita? Donita Donata: I have a plan, and is to steal the DigiDestined's crests. So they cannot digivolve their Digimon, I'll be rich when I have their crests! (Laughing) Major Nixel: I really like that idea! And Wobbuffet is getting annoying! Never mind that! Let's capture the Sundial, then we'll capture the Mixels, and the DigiDestined's crests so that way the King will be proud of me. (Then the van arrives next to the sundial as Professor Sycamore and his assistants come out of the truck) Cosette: Oh, splendid, with such a mysterious sparkle. Professor Sycamore: Yeah, it really draws you in does it? (Then Professor Sycamore and his assistants brings out some analyzer preparing to study the sundial but then a woman appears behind them) Carrie: Alright, you! What are you doing here?! Hurry up and leave here right now! Professor Sycamore: You are? Carrie: Sigilyph, out! (She throws her Pokeball summoning Sigilyph) Sigilyph, use Psywave! (Sigilyph activates the attack destroying the equipments as our heroes arrive) Luigi: '''What on earth? '''Ash Ketchum: What's that? Pikachu: Pika? Emerl: What's wrong? Takuya Kanbara: Sounds like trouble! Serena: Let's go find out! Ash Ketchum: Right! Tai Kamiya: Come on, guys! Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon and Takuya: Right! Bonnie: Clemont, it's an emergency! Clemont: I see that, not so fast! Professor Sycamore: What are you doing? That's dangerous! Carrie: This is a warning! Professor Sycamore: Warning? Carrie: To the one, who will show the way! Leave this place right now! Ash and Emerl: Professor Sycamore! (The heroes arrive) Professor Sycamore: Hey it's Ash, Emerl and the others! (They see the mess) Serena: Look! Palmon: This is awful! Ash Ketchum: What happened?! Carrie: I can't believe it! (Flashback starts) Olympia: One with the deep green eye, and those who walk along side it. (Flashback ends) Carrie: (Talks in her mind) I knew it. Now Sableye go! (She throws her Pokeball summoning her Sableye) Tentomon: It's a Sableye! Mimi Tachikawa: What's going on? Clemont: She's battling us? Tommy Himi: What's wrong? Ash Ketchum: Hey, what have we've done to you, anyway? (Serena brings out her Pokedex) Serena's Pokedex: Sableye, the Darkness Pokemon. Living in caves, Sableye digs up gems with it's sharp claws, then devours them. Carrie: Now, power gem! (Sableye activates the attack at the heroes but they run away avoiding the attack) Ryo Akiyama: What is wrong with you?! Matt Ishida: Yeah, are you insane?! Terriermon: Are you out of your mind, lady?! Boogly: '''This is out of control! '''Sora Takenouchi: Yeah, what's going on, is this some kinda joke?! Chumley: Professor Sycamore, Long time no see. Rika Nonaka: Now it's not the time to say hello to the Professor. Takato Matsuki: '''Time to fight her! '''Ash Ketchum: Right! Stand back, Professor! Use Electro ball! (Pikachu activates Electro ball to hit Sigilyph but it dodges) Takuya Kanbara: Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Takuya Spirit evolve into Agunimon) Davis Motomiya: Veemon, go for it! Veemon: Okay! (Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon) Ash Ketchum: Frogadier, I choose you! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Frogadier) Alright Frogadier, water pulse! (Frogadier fires Water Pulse hitting Sableye) Carrie: No, Sableye! Sigilyph, Psywave! (Sigilyph fires Psywave hitting Pikachu, then Guilmon but he avoid the attack) Takato Matsuki: Get 'em Guilmon! Carrie: Can you still battle, Sableye? Then use Shadow Claw! (Sableye activates Shadow Claw hitting Frogadier, ExVeemon and Agunimon) Agumon: Pepper Breath! (Agumon fires Pepper Breath, but Sableye dodges and hits Agumon with Shadow Claw) Tai Kamiya: Agumon! T.K. Takaishi: Tai, stop her! Ash Ketchum: Oh, man! Are you okay, Frogadier? Davis Motomiya: We've got to defeat her and her Pokemon Team together! Ash Ketchum: You got it, Davis! Kay, Pikachu use thunderbolt! Agunimon: Pyro Punch! (Pikachu and Agunimon activate their attacks and defeated Sigilyph) Carrie: Quick, Sigilyph return now! (She returns Sigilyph back to her Pokeball) Why you! (Ash, and the DigiDestined Leaders pumped up in anger) Carrie: Now, Power Gem! (Sableye activates Power Gem) Ash Ketchum: Water Pulse, go! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! (Frogadier and Guilmon activate their attack hitting Power Gem colliding it) Ash Ketchum: Now use Aerial Ace! Exveemon: Vee Laser! (Frogadier and Exveemon activates the attack defeating Sableye) ExVeemon: Take that! Carrie: Quick, Sableye, return! (She returns Sableye back to it's Pokeball) How dare you! For the sake of Anistar, Kalos! Leave here immediately! (She was about to throw her Pokeball summoning another of her Pokemon, but then it floats away reveals to be Olympia stopped her from summoning her Pokemon, much to everyone's surprise to see the event) Tai Kamiya: Whoa! Agumon: Incredible! Krog: '''What is that? '''Serena: She's floating! Bonnie: It's so weird! Clemont: That must be Psychic power! Zaptor: Who is she? Izzy Izumi: It's a woman! Olympia: Stand down now, Carrie. Carrie: What? Stand down? Olympia: You heard me! (Then Charlene arrives) Charlene: Hey, do you have any idea what you just did Carrie?! Carrie: What? Ash Ketchum: Do you think they're that trainers' friends? Joe Kido: I think so. Gomamon: Maybe, they're some nice people to rescue us? (Olympia floats down to the heroes) Olympia: The purpose of our appearance is to admonish Carrie for her actions. Serena: Admonish? Kari Kamiya: Her actions? Carrie: Lady Olympia, I only did it to protect Anistar! Olympia: Silence, Carrie. Carrie: Yes, ma'am. Charlene: This has become a bad habit of yours, Carrie! Acting on what you think Lady Olympia's vision of the future means?! How many times has this happened?! Carrie: Right, I'm so sorry for everything! Ash Ketchum: Excuse us. Serena: We had no idea what's going on? Professor Sycamore: Oh, my! G-Merl: What's the matter, Prof? Koichi Kimura: You know this lady? Professor Sycamore: Yes, I do. You're Olympia, gym leader of the Anistar Gym. T.K. Takaishi: Olympia? Patamon: Gym leader of the Anistar Gym? Ash and Tai: Gym Leader? (Olympia floats to the heroes) Olympia: Indeed I am. Mimi Tachikawa: Wow! (Who's that Pokemon? Segment starts) Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Sableye! (Back to the episode) Ed: '''She's a Psychic gym leader! Cool! '''Charlene: We ask that you graciously forgive Carrie for her actions. My name is Charlene, I am Lady Olympia's apprentice. Olympia: Professor Sycamore, Children. Please forgive my other apprentice for her rude actions. Charlene: Now, Carrie. Apologize to them. Carrie: I'm so sorry. Kari Kamiya: It's okay. Professor Sycamore: Well I'm glad we we're able to clear that up. What was this future you're refer to? Charlene: We saw a vision of it. Olympia: I saw a disaster approaching soon. And you're fates are all connected to that threat. Teslo: '''Disaster approaching soon? '''Joe Kido: '''Please tell me I didn't hear what she said?! '''Tai Kamiya: What are you talking about? Charlene: Carrie, thought you were enemies of Kalos, based on Lady Olympia's premonition. Ash Ketchum: Enemies? Davis Motomiya: She thinks we're enemies? That's not true. We're the good guys. (Olympia senses something to Frogadier we see the image of Greninja behind Frogadier then a water vortex appears covering them and a silhouette of Greninja is still here and then suddenly we see the red marks on Greninja's head. Next an image of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon appears and they fused together into a silhouette Mega Level Digimon. Then the image of ExVeemon and Stingmon fused together into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and then transform into another silhouette Mega Level Digimon with a sword he's holding. Then Takato and Guilmon fused to Gallantmon and then transform into a silhouette of Gallantmon's different form. Then six Frontier DigiDestined fused with the spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors into another silhouette humaniod Digimon. Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon and Gatomon digivolve into six mega level Digimon as silhouettes, Aquilamon and Gatomon (Season 2) fused together into Silphymon and then digivolve into mega level Digimon as silhouettes, Ankylomon and Angemon (Season 2) fused together into Shakkoumon and then digivolve into mega level as silhouette, and the Mixels Series 1 - 6 fused together into one silhouetted colorful Mixel) Olympia: There it is! I see it! Serena: What? What's going on? Joe Kido: What's wrong? Mimi Tachikawa: What did you see? Charlene: What did you just see, Lady Olympia? Olympia: (Points at Frogadier, the DigiDestined and their Digimon and the Mixels) Your future! Ash Ketchum: You mean, Frogadier? Agumon: Us? Tai Kamiya: '''My Digimon? '''Davis Motomiya: '''Veemon, too? '''Takato Matsuki: '''Wait, what? '''Takuya Kanbara: '''I don't get it. Tentomon: She's talking about us! '''Slumbo: '''How? '''Olympia: We'll discuss this at the gym. (Later our heroes are now in Olympia's Gym) Ash Ketchum: Whoa. Boogly: We're inside a gym. Bonnie: It's beautiful. Serena: And full of mysticism! Clemont: Wow, I really like to know how she can see the future like that? Serena: I want her to see my future as well. Mimi Tachikawa: Me, too! Palmon: Same here! Sora Takenouchi: I really want her to see my future too! Biyomon: Same goes for me! Bonnie: I do too! Like if I ever become a Pokemon Trainer someday? And who will take care of my big brother? Clemont: My future is none of your business! G-Merl: Not again! Takuya Kanbara: Bonnie is cute, but she's annoying sometimes. Charlene: I'm afraid is not quite that easy. Ash Ketchum: Huh? Charlene: It's the voice of the stars that guides lady Olympia to perceive the future. Professor Sycamore: That's what happened in the seas of Hoenn. Charlene: Yes. (Flashback starts where we see Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon fighting each other back in Team Robot In Pokemon XY Mega Evolution act 3) Charlene (V.O.): Led by the voice of the stars. Lady Olympia foresaw the clash between Groudon and Kyogre. The world saw incidents of extreme weather, but Kalos was prepared. Thanks to Olympia's vision. Kalos escape these incidents largely unharmed. (Flashback ends) Izzy Izumi: Could we be connected to something that is large as scale as the threat you perceived? Charlene: That is something we''' must figure out. '''Ash Ketchum: (Talking in his mind) Wow! A Gym Leader who can see the future! Carrie: Please, tell me Charlene. Are theses the ones who will bring danger to Kalos? Charlene: You're training has been quite an adequate. Lady Olympia said they will never bring danger to us. Carrie: Oh. Charlene: She said they will be trapped within the vortex of this threat. Olympia: Young man. It appears the vision that I perceived early concerns the future of you and your Frogadier. Ash Ketchum: Me and Frogadier? (Then we see the image of Frogadier's past) Olympia: That is correct. The vision that accrued show me your Frogadier is a Pokemon with a curious fate, that is clear from seeing it's past and future. Serena: What does she mean? Nikolai: I don't know, but we have to find out what Olympia has to say about Ash's Frogadier. Olympia: Frogadier! A Pokemon like no other! Ash Ketchum: No other? What's that about? Pikachu: Pikachu? Emerl: I do not know either, Ash? Olympia: If I may, let me show you what I saw. (Olympia shows everyone the green image of the Froakie egg) Ash Ketchum: Oh, man! Sora: Look at that! Tai Kamiya: No, way! Agumon: What is that? Clemont: That's a Pokemon egg! Izzy Izumi: And it has marks of Froakie's footprints! Tentomon: So pretty! Olympia: It is true. To learn about the future we must first search the past. This is a Froakie egg. Ash Ketchum: Do you know anything about Frogadier's past, Professor? Professor Scyamore: No, I'm afraid I don't. I honestly don't know a single thing about it, before it came to me as a Pokemon for new trainers. (Then the green image of a Froakie egg glows brighter as we see the past we see Froakie swimming in the water) Olympia: This is Froakie. Soon after it hatched from it's egg. (Then we see more Froakie in the pond and then we see two Froakie dancing to each other as we see the lone Froakie sitting on the rock watching them and then jumps in the pond. Then we cut to Froakie throwing it's frubbles at the X mark on the tree and then jumps on the tree) Olympia: '''Instead of playing with the others, this Froakie trained tireously, reaching for new heights. (As Froakie continues training two more Froakie came and wanted to come and play, but Froakie is not interested and walks away) '''Olympia: However, because your Froakie spent so much time alone. There is a lot of conflict with others. Then one day someone showed it, that Pokemon can't become strong all by themselves, Froakie learned that it's strength would only be able to reach new heights by working with a trainer. But it wasn't just words that made a differences, what changed Froakie was the kindness this person showed it. (Cut to Professor Sycamore's research lab where we see a trainer try to pick Fenniken, Froakie or Chespin. Then we cut to the battlefield where a trainer already picked a Froakie and tries to battle the trainer's scatterbug) Olympia: So instead of being chosen by a trainer. This Froakie learned how to chopse it's trainer, it have one objective to see to it was worth to devoting it's life to that trainer. From the beginning Froakie expected a height standard from it's trainer, but somehow it also felt something lacking. When your a new trainer, not everything goes as smoothling as you would like, and everyone hastes when expercing something new. However what this Froakie was journeying for was something much deeper. I have a word for that. That word is love. Emerl: Love? Ash Ketchum: It's love? (Flashback starts with Ash is carrying an injured Froakie, next it rolled its Pokeball to Ash then it touches the button on the Pokeball and gets inside as the Flashback ends) Clemont: The Pokemon for new trainers that kept returning to the research lab. That's how Froakie was known back then, the Pokemon who came back. Professor Sycamore: It was love. Ash Ketchum: Well what do you know. You chose me! I wanna get stronger just like you do! So let's get stronger together! My goal is win the Kalos League and become a Pokemon Master! (Frogadier accept it) Emerl: We're behind you all the way, buddy. Serena: (Talks in her mind) That's the dream, Ash said he find someday along with his Pokemon. Krader: We need to talk Olympia about us. Matt Ishida: Right. Gabumon: Please tell us, about our future, Olympia. Olympia: I see the Future of light, Agumon... Gabumon. (She use psychic powers to reveal a vision of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, Then They DNA Digivolve into Omnimon as a Silhouette) Olympia: I see, a warrior Digimon. Agumon: What was that all about Gabumon? Gabumon: Beats me, We are the legendary one. Tai Kamiya: What do you think? Matt Ishida: I guess your right, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve into a warrior one called Omnimon. Olympia: (Nods her head as she goes to Davis and Veemon and Ken and Wormmon) Veemon and Wormmon. I saw the vision of you two will become one Digimon. And then you will grab the sword and transform into a new form of Imperialdramon... behold! (She uses psychic powers to reveal the image of ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and then grabs the sword transform into a silhouette of another mega level Digimon) Davis Motomiya: What did Imperialdramon transform into? Ken Ichijouji: I don't know. Veemon: It looks like some kind of a powerful form of Imperialdramon. Wormmon: It looks powerful. Olympia: Takato... Guilmon. I saw the vision of you two will become one powerful Digimon and transform into it's new form. (Olympia uses her Psychic power to see the image of Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon and then transform into a silhouette of Gallantmon's different form) Takato Matsuki: Did you see that? Guilmon: I did. That might be Gallantmon's Crimson mode. (Then Olympia turns to Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy and J.P.) Olympia: Takuya and other DigiDestined. The six of you will become another powerful Digimon. (Olympia then uses her Psychic power to show them the image of the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors become one Digimon as a silhouette) Takuya Kanbara: Incredible. Tommy Himi: Amazing. Zoe Orimoto: Wow! J.P. Shibayama: Look at that! Koji Kinamoto: It can't be. Koichi Kimura: The spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors fused together into a Digimon. Olympia: The other DigiDestined's Digimon. I saw the vision of the six of you become powerful Digimon. Look at this. (She use psychic powers to reveal a vision of Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon. Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon. Gomamon warp digivolve to Vikemon. Tentomon warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon. Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon. And Gatomon warp digivolve to Ophanimon as six silhouette Digimon) Sora Takenouchi: Wow! Biyomon: Look at that! Mimi Tachikawa: (Surprised) Palmon: This is incredible! Tentomon: It's us! Gomamon: We might warp digivolve into mega levels in the future? Patamon: I don't believe my eyes! Gatomon: I did not see that coming. Olympia: It is true the six of you will become mega level Digimon in the near future. T.K Takaishi: Wow this is so cool. Olympia: Hawkmon, Armadillomon, other Patamon and other Gatomon. I saw the vision of two dna digimon become two mega level digimon in the future. (She used a psychic powers to reveal a vision of Aquilamon and Gatomon(Season 2) became Silphymon and then digivolve into Valkyrimon. Then another vision of Ankylomon and Angemon(Season 2) became Shakkoumon and then digivolve into SlashAngemon.) Yolei Inoue: Unbelievable! Hawkmon: Wow! Cody Hida: My goodness! Globert: Hey, Lady Olympia. Tell us about our future. Olympia: Mixels. I can see your future that you're going to max into Ultra-Miximum Max Mixels. Krader: What? Telso: What is she talking about? Flain: She means our future, about our powerful max. Flurr: No way. Kraw: Seriously?! Gobba: I can't believe I hear this! Olympia: Let me show you who's the legendary Max it is. (Ultra-Miximum Max appears as Silhouette) Krader: Wow, That's cool! Flurr: Neat. Meltus: Amazing! Ash Ketchum: All my friends Digimon will become powerful mega level Digimon awesome. Serena: Unbelievable Professor Sycamore: That's truly marvalous! Clemont: Not a big deal it's a huge deal. Bonnie: Now I'm really exciting. Emerl: Guess that means you'll become mega level Digimon very soon. Tai Kamiya: Not only that we're gotta see Mixels fused together into one giant Mixel Max. Professor Sycamore: Olympia! Can you tell us what Frogadier's future is?! (Olympia lets her hands to Frogadier) Olympia: It's power will become greater and greater. Rika Nonaka: Greater and Greater? Ash Ketchum: Does that mean Frogadier will become Greninja? Olympia: That I don't know? However I do know this, it will reach no heights that no ones has ever seen before. And the two of you will reach those new heights together. Professor Sycamore: Could you mean Mega Evolution? Emerl, Tai and Kari: What? Ash Ketchum: Mega Evolution? Professor Sycamore: Thought, no one has ever seen a Greninja that can Mega Evolve. (Ash was surprised) Yoshi: I don't believe this! Kari Kamiya: Wow! Clemont: That's incredible! A new power that no one has ever seen before is a really big deal! Serena: No just a big deal, it's a huge deal! Bonnie: I can't wait for that to happen! Tai Kamiya: Me, too! Agumon: But pretty soon will see Frogadier's power! Gabumon: Not mention pretty soon you and I will soon digivolve into one Digimon! (Ash place Frogadier's solders) Ash Ketchum: Then let's go! The future's out there just waiting for us! (Frogadier places Ash's hand) Ash Ketchum: But first I need to win my seventh badge. Emerl: Then what are you waiting for? Yoshi: Go and tell you want to challenge her! Ash Ketchum: So Olympia, I like to have a gym battle with you right now! Olympia: That's right. Who are you? Ash Ketchum: Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town! Tai Kamiya: My name is Tai the leader of the DigiDestined! And so as my partner Agumon. Davis and Veemon. Takato and Guilmon. And Takuya are also the leaders as well. Emerl: And don't forget about me, Emerl the leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Olympia: I accept your challenge. (Suddenly Olympia sense something as we see the Sundial, Mixels, the DigiDestined's crests and the fire background as she yells) Serena: What's wrong? Sora Takenouchi: What's the matter? T.K. Takaishi: Is there a problem? Olympia: The sundial, the Mixels and the DigiDestined's crests are in grave danger! Ash Ketchum: The Sundial? Pikachu: Pika? Vulk: And us too? Tai Kamiya: And our crests are in danger too!? Olympia: Use Helping Hand! (Male and Female Meowstic uses Helping Hands) Gomamon: Look at that! Olympia: That's it! Future Sight! (Two Meowstic activates Future Sight) Serena: What was that? Clemont: Future Sight is a move that takes time for when the Pokemon uses it until the attack takes effect. Ryo Akiyama: Cyberdramon, what's the matter? Cyberdramon: I sense evil are going to steal the Sundial, kidnap the Mixels and the DigiDestined's crest too! Professor Sycamore: What does she mean The Sundial, the Mixels and the DigiDestined's crests are in danger? Charlene: I saw the vision too! Greedy evildoers are going after the Sundial and the Mixels! And I saw the greedy evil woman was trying to steal your crests too! Clemont: Of course! Olympia used Future Sight because she sees what's happening in the future! Ash, Emerl, Tai, Davis, Takato & Takuya: Come on, let's move! Serena: Right! (The heroes runs off to go to the Sundial) Charlene: Lady Olympia? Olympia: The evil ones who are after the Sundial and the DigiDestined's crests. Will also play a keyrole, in the ring of fate that threats Kalos. (Just then the heroes arrive and they see Team Rocket and the Villains) Team Rocket: Yah! James: Begin Operation Sundial Swipe! Jessie: It's just our type! Major Nixel: Prepare for Operation Capture the Mixels! Donita Donata: '''And don't forget is operation steal the DigiDestined's crests! (Laughing evilly) Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Gobba: It's Major Nixel! Tentomon: Oh, no! Mario & Luigi: It's Bowser! Sonic: Is Dr. Eggman! '''Zoe Orimoto: '''And Donita! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Whoa, It's them again! Serena: No way! They wanna steal that? Rika Nonaka: Not them again! Bonnie: That means Olympia has saw Team Rocket and the Villains in her vision! '''Krog: '''Not to mention that! Slumbo: Major Nixel, Dr. Eggman and Bowser are trying to kidnap us! '''Sora Takenouchi: So as Donita! Kari Kamiya: So she was trying to steal our crests! Donita Donata: '''That's right, And this time, I'm going to catch all the crests, so you cannot digi-volve your Digimon. (The grabbling claw came down and grabs the Sundial, as they try to grab it, the Sundial is not moving) James: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Jessie: Please! It's not moving! James: Give it the gas! '''Major Nixel: '''Hurry it up already! (They fill up the gas to make it move but it was no use) Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket, Major Nixel, Donita, Bowser and Dr. Eggman! Stop it now! Pikachu: Pika, pika! Tai Kamiya: Leave the Sundial, the Mixels and our crests alone! Or you will face our Digimon! Bowser: Shut up, boy! Dr. Eggman: Nobody tells us what to do! Major Nixel: Yeah, it's none of your business! '''Donita Donata: '''Yeah, your crests are coming with me! James: Oh, give it a rest! Meowth: Say, maybe we should tell you dopes to go jump in the lake! Jessie: That's not a bad idea, they've just might. Major Nixel: Now you Mixels will soon be ours for the taking! '''Donita Donata: '''Now give me your crests! '''T.K. Takaishi: '''No! We're not giving you our crests! Tai Kamiya: That's it! Takato Matsuki: Time to stop them! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon and Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon as the two Mega Level Digimon attacks the Nixels and Dr. Eggman's robots) Magnifo: Look out! (Major Nixel's ship summons a net but Cyberdramon unleashed Desloation Claw and breaks the net thus saving the Mixels before they get caught) '''Major Nixel: Curses! Donita Donata: 'Come to Donita, crests! '''Emerl: '(In Slash's voice) Oh, no you don't! (Emerl kicks Donita's robotic orbs) '''Ash Ketchum: Frogadier, use Water Pulse! (Frogadier activates Water Pulse and fires it right at Team Rocket's balloon, they lost their balance and scratches the sundial) Henry Wong: Oh, no! The Sundial! Charlene: It's being damaged! Izzy Izumi: Be careful! (The countdown of the future sight attack reaches 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and Olympia opens her eyes as the number 0 appears then the Future Sight appears and hits the Villains before they could steal the Sundial, the Mixels and the DigiDestined's crests much to the heroes surprised seeing this event) Ash Ketchum: Hey is that what I think it is? Emerl: That's right. That Future Sight from before just hit! (The Balloon and Major Nixel's ship exploded) Jessie: We haven't stolen anything yet! James: This doesn't help our reputation one bit! Major Nixel: '''We we're so close to capturing the Mixels! '''Donita Donata: '''But I've haven't capture the crests, and my hair is ruined! Meowth: Worst chance I get, I'm gonna file a complaint! '''Dr. Eggman: '''You can say that huh?! '''Bowser: '''That's an epic fail for us! Jessie: As soon as I learn how to swim I'm coming back! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! '''Team Rocket, Major Nixel, Donita Donata, Bowser and Dr. Eggman: '''BUT WE'RE BLASTING OFF FOR NOW! (Ding) Professor Sycamore: Olympia's future sight is truly terrifying reactuate. Bonnie: Never saw that before. Clemont: Its not something a person could use unless you are able to see the future. '''Zoe Orimoto: '''That was future sight, How did you know that Vulk and Magnifo? Vulk: Simple, A waiting attack. Magnifo: Cause I have magic helping Olympia's two Meowstic use future sight to blast those Villains away. Kari Kamiya: Good job, Magnifo! '''T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): That will take care of those bad guys. (Then Olympia and two Meowstic floats down to the heroes) Krader: Thanks Olympia! Teslo: For saving us! Agumon and Gabumon: Thank you Olympia and Meowstic! Matt Ishida: Good timing. Tai Kamiya: Without you, Donita should've gotten our crests! Tails: And the villains almost stole the sundial too. Serena: You're really going to battle her, Ash? Ash Ketchum: She'll be an awesome opponent! It won't be long until I have my seveth gym badge! Takato Matsuki: That's what I like to hear! Davis Motomiya: You can do this, Ash! Olympia: Be cautious when you challenge me. Your bound to sense new possibilites! Unlimted possibilities between people and Pokemon! Narrator: And so Ash's next battle will be against Gym Leader Olympia. Who specializes in Psychic type Pokemon. And can also see into the future, thought Frogadier's future, DigiDestined's Digimon partners and the Mixels are as yet unclear. Ash's Anistar City Gym Battle challenge is a serentiy. As the journey continues. (Episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts